Gazelleman
is a character from Yudetamago's Manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei. He is voiced by Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Eric Stuart (English) and Camilo Rodríguez (Spanish). About *Classification: Seigi Chojin *Homeland: Tanzania *Age:19 or 20 *Height: 205cm/6'7" *Weight: 136kg/302.2lbs *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Antler Fist, Savannah Heat *Tag Teams: Dik-Dik Van-Dik and Wally Tusket (Seiuchin) (Team AHO) *Trainer: *First Appearance: Manga chapter 1, Anime Episode 2 Gazelleman started out as being ranked #1 in the Hercules Factory Graduates, being quite skilled in battle and very handsome. He was originally assigned to protect Tokyo, Japan with Kinniku Mantaro. Though being the highest graduate, Gazelleman is known for losing pretty much all of his battles miserably against any opponent, and eventually becomes comedy relief who chooses not to always support Mantaro, who he usually sees as a lazy, stinky, spoiled pig-face. Though Gazelle has made his role somewhat of a loser after a while, he does have his spotlights throughout the series, being there for his teammates and giving support in their fights. Even if he hasn't gotten into many fights, he still manages to get more attention than Mantaro just by his personality alone. His known trademark technique is Antler Fist, an attack where he places a glove with antlers on them onto his right fist and leaps into the air, sending a powerful fist into his opponent. Another technique he has is Savannah Heat, first seen in the V-Jump manga of Kinnikuman: Nisei. This attack is much more effective than the Antler Fist, where Gazelle can split his opponent into three parts. Techniques ;Body Hold ;Tai Knee Kick :Gazelle holds the opponent and uses muay thai style kicks to hurt them. Used against Jade. ; : Gazelle equips a gauntlet with two sharp horns onto his fist, which he uses to leap at an opponent and punch with. ; : Using his Antler Fist, Gazelle jumps into the air and spins rapidly, and comes down to slice his opponent into three parts. Story Hercules Factory Gazelleman, in the anime, makes his first appearance in the second episode, introducing himself to Mantaro, explaining that he is a real stud for the ladies. He is seen training with other Second Generation wrestlers throughout most of this arc. During the graduations (Gazelleman's first appearance in the manga), he is awarded as Best Wrestler and ranked #1 of the Hercules Factory graduates. He is then sent to defend Tokyo, Japan, and is also responsible for watching Mantaro. d.M.p Arc Gazelleman is seen taking command of a ship from the Hercules Factory and flying it down to Tokyo, Japan. There, he drops Mantaro off at the park. Sometime later Gazelleman is sitting up on a tree by the park, stopping Mantaro from leaving his post, explaining that every Chojin has been assigned an area to defend from the evil DMP. After an argument, Gazelleman uses his Antler Fist attack on Mantaro, but gets interrupted by Kevin Mask, who easily takes down Gazelleman. He spares Dik-Dik from any real harm, taunts him, and then leaves. Later that night, three hooded DMP members are seen standing outside of Mantaro's funny looking home, about ready to pounce Mantaro as Gazelle steps in to stop them. He is easily defeated by them, and is thrown into a back alley. The next day Gazelle struggles to get up after his beating. He arrives at a building that is hosting an IWF wrestling event, finding Mantaro and Alexandria Meat, who have just witnessed two wrestlers get killed by the DMP. Gazelle explains to Mantaro and Meat that he had an encounter with them the night before, and is in bad condition to fight. He leaves his faith in the cowardly Mantaro. During the day of Mantaro's fight against Tel-Tel Boy, Gazelleman is sitting with Terry the Kid, Seiuchin, and The Adams, each of them wearing one of Mantaro's lame T-shirts. Throughout the fight Gazelleman and the others have comments that they speak out whenever Mantaro does something either 'heroic' or 'cowardly.' After Mantaro wins the match, MAXman steps up to battle the Second Generations, while Mantaro rests. He chooses to fight #1, which is Gazelleman, but he was already defeated by the DMP, and so Gazelleman is left with watching MAXman defeat Seiuchin, and then witnessing Max Man get defeated by Mantaro later on. During the fight against the DMP's Nightmares, Gazelleman is only a bystander who watches Mantaro and Terry in their fights. He does show concern for the defeat of Gorgeousman] and Barbarian, and is also in third place for the wrestler popularity contest. He also helps sell Seigi Chojin merchandise, which all turns out to be cheap makeshift Mantaro T-shirts and figurines that no one will buy. Before Mantaro's match with Check Mate, Gazelleman offers Check Mate a friendly handshake, who grabs Gazelle's hand and violently twists his wrist (in the manga this part is filled in by Gorgeous Man, who gets his forearm violently broken). HF Second Year Replacement Matches Gazelle's first official match happens here. After the Second Generation team (The Muscle League/Team AHO) is mentioned to be lazy champions who spend more time having fun than training, Harabote Muscle sends in the Hercules Factory's second semester graduates, known as the Generation Ex, to replace the Muscle League. Replacing Dik-Dik will be Jade. A tournament is being held, with Gazelleman battling against Jade in the first round. Their match is in the International Stadium Yokohama soccer field, on top of the Hand of Hercules (seen in the beginning arc of the series). The tickets for his match are also sold out; both wrestlers being very popular. After being humiliated for being 'naked' and 'fat,' Gazelle loses confidence in battle and is getting easily beaten by Jade, until Jade loses something important to him, leaving Gazelle the advantage on Jade, by taunting Jade this time. Gazelle gives all he has, but due to his recent laziness, he quickly loses his stamina. After exchanging words and breaking out of holds, Jade unleashes his 'Red Rain of Berlin', defeating Gazelleman and slicing a huge gash on Gazelle, putting him out through most of the arc. Gazelleman comes back during the semifinals of the tournament, coming out of the hospital along with Wally and Terry to support Mantaro in his match against Clioneman. During Jade's match against Scarface, Gazelle is sitting with his Muscle League buddies and watching the match. On the night before the Finals, Gazelle and the others encounter Scarface out on the street. Dik-Dik and Wally are the first to attack, but get easily beaten, and end up in the hospital again. Dik-Dik spends the rest of this arc in the hospital watching Mantaro's match against Scarface. Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Gazelleman appears during The Ninja's, later Mantaro's, match against Hanzou. Gazelle is wearing a ceremonial dress and is part of a movie set that is taking place in Feudal Japan. During the fight against Hanzou, Gazelle is constantly picked on, being called a loser, supposedly being #1 at the Hercules Factory, but losing every single one of his matches (and not being in very many fights to begin with). Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Gazelleman is hanging out with his buddies up at Muscle Planet, celebrating the retirement of Harabote Muscle. Just then, a new Chojin Olympics is announced. Gazelleman, along with the others, depart to their homelands, Gazelleman returning to Tanzania, to prepare and enter the Chojin Crown preliminaries. Gazelleman obviously became the champion of his country because he is in the preliminaries, but his match was not mentioned at all. During the preliminary rounds, Gazelle and the others were involved in a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" match, along with fooling your opponent by making them look at something false. Gazelle's opponent wasn't mentioned, but he lost in the preliminaries, saying that he fell for his opponent's trick (Dik-Dik being very curious). He was gone throughout the rest of the preliminaries. (Poison Six Pack arc happens, anime only) After the events caused by the Poison Six Pack (see below), Dik-Dik is just a bystander and comedy relief throughout the tournament (and possibly throughout the rest of the series). In detail, he and the others are helping Jade prepare for the tournament (while Mantaro lounges around). During the Destruction vs. Pri-Clun match, Gazelle and Seiuchin fill in as the announcers (Nakano and Yoshigai) for the match, with Check Mate posing as Rinko (Rinko in Japanese versions), Tamaki Maekawa, and Keiko. The real announcers eventually show up, humorously knocking away Gaz and Seiu while dressed as Sumo Wrestlers. Before the Kevin Mask vs. Chijimiman match (with Kevin Mask arriving late and in very bad condition), Dik-Dik argues with Wally and Check Mate, saying he could fill in as a replacement fighter for Kevin Mask, while the others say he wouldn't stand any chance at being Kevin's equal, nor could he put up a fight against Chijimiman, the Korean Dragon. Dik-Dik then explains that he only lost in the preliminaries because of the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. The others challenge Gazelle to that game, and Gazelleman humorously loses to everyone, including the announcers. During the Mantaro vs. Barrier-Freeman match, Gazelle (who is watching the match) explains Reverse Psychology to the others, saying that Mantaro could be using it to win the crowd's support, and then Gazelle explains that the reason why he always loses his matches is because of "reverse psychology," meaning he is a perfect winner. The others believe that Dik-Dik has finally lost it. While the elderly is shouting their support for Barrier-freeman, Dik-Dik and Wally disguise themselves as old people and speak gossip about Mantaro, hoping to help Mantaro win the crowd. Unfortunately, the scheme does not work. After Nills explains his attachment with Chijoman, Dik-Dik and Wally humorously tie each other together in between their legs, and say that they will be attached as well. Gazelleman is gone throughout most the rest of this arc, not being around at all to witness any of the matches. He eventually returns during the Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine, but doesn't have any speaking lines, except for the usual gasps and awes (much like the character The Adams was after the Hercules Factory arc). After the match, Meat is badly injured while rescuing Ilioukhine from Kevin's wrath, leaving Mantaro without a trainer. Terry, Gazelleman, and Seiuchin are three candidates who could fill in, but according to the rules, anyone one who has been defeated by Kevin Mask in the past cannot train Mantaro. Gazelle recalls the time he was defeated by Kevin Mask out on the streets. The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) After the Chojin preliminaries were done with, a team of evil Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Roxanne and her friends. Gazelleman and the other Seigi Chojin go to rescue them. Gazelle witnesses Kid and Jade defeat the first two foes in a tag battle. The second tag-team match is being held over a lake, which is where Dik-Dik and Wally battle against Puri-Puri Man (Monsieur Cheeks) and El Kaerun (Mr. French). During their match, Gazelleman convinces Seiuchin to rescue his family from drowning, and takes on the French Connection on his own. During the fight Gazelleman is taunted by the fact that he can never win any battle, which really begins to anger Gazelleman. Gazelleman has a hard time fighting Puri-Puri and Kaerun, getting beaten down badly. But with the help from Check Mate, who encourages Gazelleman to finish the French Connection, Dik-Dik regains his strength and begins to fight back. He spanks Puri-Puri's butt-face, just as Seiuchin returns to finish off El Kaerun. Gazelleman uses his Antler Fist against Puri-Puri Man, and then unleashes his best technique, Savannah Heat, which cuts his opponent into three pieces. Gazelle has finally made an official win, and rescues Keiko. During Mantaro's fight with Maximillian, Gazelleman and the others shout out their support for him. He then helps Mantaro rescue Rinko by catching them (but he actually gets knocked away humorously). Gazelle is then seen holding a camera, waiting to take a picture of Mantaro and Roxanne. Demon Seed Arc When Reborn Ashuraman and the Demon Seed separate Meat's body in order to revive General Terror, Dik-Dik joins forces with Terry and Wally to help Mantaro train for his match against Ashuraman. Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc When the Idol Choujins travel back to the future in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin from being erased, Gazelle is left behind while non-fighters Rinko, Jacqueline, and Ikemen are brought along. It is widely believed by fans that this was done because there was limited room on the timeship. Career Information ;Profile *Favorite Food: Deer Senbei *Theme Song: " " by Yasunori Masutani ;Championships *Hercules Factory First Year No. 1 Student *Tanzania Choujin Heavyweight champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest(14th place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (18th Place) ;Titles *Hercules Factory First Year Graduate *Japan Stationed Choujin - Tokyo Region *Team Aho ;Nicknames * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O unknown legend *X Kevin Mask (Big Ben Edge) *X Jade (Red Rain of Berlin) *O Unknown choujin(Antler Fist)during 22nd olympics country representative matches. *O The Fax (Savannah Heat) (V-Jump manga only) *O Yashamu (Savannah Heat) (V-Jump manga only) *O Sky Claw (Body Hold) *O Puri-Puri Man (Savannah Heat) (anime only; tag match with Seiuchin) *O The Protector (Savannah Heat) (anime movie only; tag match with Seiuchin) References/Links http://www.kinnikuman.com http://yajima.pekori.to/2nd/index_e.html http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/niku/index.html Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:African anime and manga characters